The Demis Clan
by PedroTheLastDemonReaver
Summary: One of my own fan made story of naruto. Its only 12 pages not including tile and part one.


Demis Clan

By: Lord Denkian

Part One

Team Deki

Prolog:Dreams The History of Team Deki

"Lord Peter come in, Peter," radioed Luna. "Damn assassins they are everywhere what are we going to do," radioed Roxie. "Roxie and Luna retreat back to the village I will hold them off*buzz* Now Go Leave Me Here" I radioed. "But..." I cut off Luna, "No buts just leave me I am going to use my forbidden justu." "Forbidden Nine-tailed Shadow Wolf Summoning Justu." Luna and Roxie was gone from my radio frequency, I felt shadowless tail grasping my leg. " No damn it let go of me..."

I woke up dazed, I thought to myself 'Why am I keep on dreaming of a historic event.' Taki yell up the hill, "Dude your going to missed the meaning, Pedro get your ass down here." I yawned, "OK damn I can't sleep in for a little bit more." Kiru said, "Come on we going to get chewed out by the third hokage." I hop down from my balcony yawning, "... Man I am beat..." Taki ask me, "What is wrong Pedro?" I sighed, "... Man I keep on having the same dream of legend of the disappearance of Team Deki... but it's weird that I feel like I am Lord Peter, but he ist my great great grand uncle." I notice a darken shadowless figure on the wall. I thought to myself again, 'I hate being a demi wolf summoner clan I see that shadowless figure like in my dreams why though.'

We got to the meeting of the forgotten clans descendants. The Third Hokage said, "Pedro, Kiru, and Taki I see you are late again... Lets begin this conversation, Pedro you are going to be assigned to an solo A-rank mission to the ruins of your clan, you're suppose to grab ancient scroll for summoning your ancestors but be warned you an be assassinated during this mission, Taki and Kiru you are assigned to an B-rank mission to guard a medical ninja..." "But my lord Hokage what about...?" I interrupted Kiru, "I will be fine Kiru, I need to do this for my clan though Kiru." Third Hokage, "Is there going to be anymore interrupts." "No Lord Hokage." "Then I will continue, You have to be careful, you are dismissed." "Yes Lord Hokage."

Chapter One: The Demis Ruins

"I am off! Good luck and don't leave the Lady Tsunade

side..." Kiru cut me off, "Be careful Pedro remember I can sense when you are in danger OK." "Don't worry Kiru, I will be fine OK." Kiru tried to radio me but she got static. "Where is your comrade going?" Taki sigh, "He is off to Thee Ruins Of Demis, Why do you want to know." Lady Tsunade sigh, "I am worried for him..., that is where is grandfather disappeared at, We are heading there tonight." "Lady Tsu...," "It is final I got to see if it is going to happen to him, the same fate of his grandfather."

I sighed, 'Man I worried that I am going to be endanger to the same thing that my grandfather was caught by'. I stop, 'I need a break the ruins of my clan was at least two days of travel from the village to there'. I start set up camp when I heard I branch break. I grasp my two katanas ends looking around for the intruder. I heard a laugh, then this warning, "So you came to get the scroll ha you got to go through training to hold the scrolls of the Demis you're going to fail at your task young one, take my warning you will die..."

I threw my katana at the voice, "I got something." I yang the something it was a note, "Shit..." I threw my sword then note shadow explosion. She was still watching me, I grasp the broken part of my sword. "Man can't sleep peacefully can I any more... and plus I have to fix my sword now..." She gasp silently, "Damn he is going to be a problem, My Lord."

"I think she gone I hope though, time to get sleep since it is midnight now."

I woken up around early morning. "Do you guys know any history of the Demis Ruins?" "No, why do we need too know something about it." Lady Tsunade sighed, "Its a demis clan resort for relaxing the temple in the middle of the city is were he is heading..." Lady Tsunade stop in and look at the shadow exploded trees. Kiru sadly said, "Pedro... Lady Tsunade is he gone." Lady Tsunade grasp a piece of the my sword, "He is still alive he is gone to the ruined city though, we need to go to the Ancient Sage of Demis Wolves Summoner.

I sense that Kiru, Taki, and Lady Tsunade was close to me, 'Damn it I knew Lady Tsunade would come follow me but I need to get that scroll of the midnight lone demis wolves'. I got to the city gates, then the shadow tails unwrapped from the gates. I sigh, "Welcome home, I guess." I walk into the city. I notice that the temple was like the hokage headquarters in middle the hidden village of the leaves. One of my younger cousin came to me. "Cousin Pedro." My clan was half human/ half demi fox, wolf, or any canine... but some of our clan has internal beast that isn't like others clan members. But I was a midnight nine-tailed wolf inside me but it's powers are internal lined with my chakra.

But my grandfather was a shadow wolf and my grandmother was a lunar wolf. But when I was born both of my parents were five-tail midnight wolves." But my whole family, were shadow and light wolves/foxes." My cousin's two tails wrapped around my legs. "Cousin Kyna I got to go, you know why I am here for the temple test." Kyna whined, "But older cousin I want to hang out with you." "I got to go cousin sorry I will promise you when I am done, I will play with you ok cousin." Kyna sighed and unwrapped her tails, "OK I will see you after the temple test Cousin Pedro you promised remember that OK." I hug Kyna tightly. I saw Kiru and Taki dashing up the temple stairs with Lady Tsunade, but I was going down the temple stairs, when they reached the demi ninja guards.

"Stop you are not allowed to be here, Lord Desi what are you aren't you pose to be down stairs with the other lords." "Hello Lady Tsunade, and her two guards." "Why are you here." Lady Tsunade smiled, "I beat you in that poker game you owe me a favor let them see there own friend get his powers..." Kiru sighed, "I don't like it here." Taki snap on Kiru, "Can't you like any where we go..." "But Taki I have been here with Pedro... I am one of the descendants of the ancient inuzuka clan. Taki ask Kiru, "Where is you wolf or dog then?" Kiru said, "Unhid yourself Kyi." Kyi appear. Lord Desi said, "So you are a wolf tamer then, you knew Pedro your entire life." "Yes Desi since we were children."

Chapter Two: Tests Of Many

I stopped mid-way down the stairs. Kiru came up behind me. "Hey bro good luck I will be watching you", said Kiru. I hug Kiru, "Thanks Kiru and Taki for not listening but Lord Tsunade insist you guys to come, you will figure out more about me tonight.

Lord Desi sat with the rest of the seven sages of my clan. Lord Lyi said, "Tonight we have one of the descendants of the midnight demi wolves, Lord Blu can explain more. "So we have the sage grandson of the shadow test that his grandfather failed..." I sadly sighed. Lord Kira said, "Do you need to say something Pedro?" "Yes I do, I am nothing like my grandfather but one thing fact since I keep on having flash backs... someone grasp my grandfather's leg but that was the past, but I will get this tests done and Get My Summoning Scroll!" Lord Desi said, "Then Start The Battles!"

"Zora is your first opponent." Zora came out test chamber. "Begin The Test." I knew I had to fight speed, power, darkness, light, master of summoning, then master of illusion. I grasp my two chains and wrapped around my wrist. Zora dash to me and it started. My blades were against her two kunai blades. "You should back down Pedro you're weak." I laughed, then I disappeared its was illusion in the woods of the midnight demi wolves. Zora said, "Where are we at Pedro." I was looking at the sky, "My home in my dreams, MNDW paradise, battle grounds for shadow and midnight demi wolves, you better be ready." I vanished. "Where Are You?", scarily said Zora. "Your Finish!" My Blade slash her leg lightly. 'Damn she use her substitution justu'. Zora grasp her leg,'He is so fast but where is the temple plus this woods were destroyed before he was born, unless his demi wolf is cleaver more than Lord Blu."

Back at the temple. Everyone was confused. "Lord Desi why ain't they moving..." "Because he used his demiki eyes." Taki asked confusedly, "Excuse me what is demiki eyes?" Kiru answer for the Lord Desi, "He use them on me when we battle when we were kids, its cool but scary, its his and his demi wolf world in there dreams, anyone goes there they are gone with him, it will be two minutes she will collapse." Lord Desi ask Kiru, "Did you defeat him in his world?" Kiru sadly sighed, "I almost was lost in the world, he back out for me, if I didn't pass out, I don't know what would have happen to me." Lord Desi said, "You got a piece of the demiki eyes, but he is different from all of us here except for some, he has a real nine-tailed wolf sealed within him, but they don't trust each other yet, it will take Pedro like five years to master demiki eyes with his nine-tailed wolf, but he didn't meet his nine-tailed wolf."

"Lord Desi, Zora and Pedro are wake. Zora was slightly bleed from the back of her leg." I clenched my chains, Zora dashed two me. She slashed her two kunai blades on my chest. "Damn her." I appeared behind her. "Give up Zora, I am faster then you." I put my katana against her neck. "Give up you ain't going to win." Zora slashed her two kunai blade at me. 'Damn she is fast like me almost, she got me though.' "What wrong middy scarred of me?" I glaze my two fingers against, 'My blood.' "Grrr, Transformation Justu." Lord Blu was shocked. I growled. 'Damn it he is pissed, at least he is in his two-tailed wolf. Lord Desi smiled,'Wow he is going to be a problem.'

I dashed and whipped one of my tails on her. 'Damn I need to..." I wrapped my tails around Zora. I was squeezed the shit out of Zora. Lord Blu came behind me, "Demiki release." I fell on my knees. Zora was knock-out, I look at Lord Desi, because I know that she is my last two tests. I look at Lady Tsunade with demiki eyes. 'Damn those eyes are dark, evil, but his face is so emotionless but he is going for a goal to get his family scroll good luck you past two tests so far but someone he is not going to be expecting her though from his dreams.'

"Luna come out to fight your dark opponent." My jaw drop. Luna smiled, "So my opponent, long time no see Pedro, I remember when you were a young bad kid." "Damn Granny, Its been its been five years but, get ready to fight Granny." I ready my two katanas. Luna smiled, she got two katanas out too. "Begin Third and Fourth Tests." "Get ready Pedro, I am coming for you." Luna dash towards me, then summon a white demi wolf. I notice that the wolf had the demiki eyes, as Luna's demiki eyes were active too. I dash back, 'Damn Luna why are you using it." "You're pissing me off Granny." Luna saw that my chakra was glowing dark blue. "No let me go damn demi...,"

I was interrupted by the dark blue chakra. I heard a dark voice in my head, "You are my host but I am sealed to you." I was in the woods again." "Luna wait," Lord Desi said. "But he..." "No buts, wait Luna." I walk into the woods, 'The woods are different than I was here with Zora but why do I have bad feeling in my gut.' I got to the ruins of the demi wolves' sages. I look up at the moon, 'The moon has a midnight blue glow why though.' I head down the ruins' stairs. I got to a big huge barred cage. I saw dark blue eyes, "Come here little child." I came up to the cage. I jump back when I saw a huge paw come at me.

"Why are you scared of me." "No, I know who you are, I think?" "The sages given me to you kid, but I didn't want to be sealed to at stupid immature brat." I grit my teeth, "Why am I an immature brat you foul demon?" He smiled and grasp me with his dark blue chakra. "My brat, if you fail to grasp the scroll, you be in comma forever, I am giving you my chakra, young brat." His chakra wrap around my legs. I open my eyes. Luna was looking right at me. 'Damn this chakra feels so weird then my own'. Luna was waiting for the right moment to attack. My demi demon wolf's dark blue chakra was cloaking me.

I swing my arm at Luna. Luna dashed out of the way but my chakra arm followed here. 'Shit I got to get out of here.' Luna's wolf dashed towards me. I block her wolf's attack at me. I was going to blast Luna's wolf till Luna got in the way of my attack. Luna threw chakra seal. It hit my forehead, the dark blue chakra disappear around me. "Luna you are done because he got you badly by poison,"said Lord Blu

I rip off the chakra seal off my forehead, 'Damn that was weird it felt like that was the same wolf that attack my mom and dad,' I heard a voice in the back of my head I was back into the chambers with the cage. "No I wasn't the one who killed your parents, but I watch them die it was Lord Denkian, seal me to you after the battle with me and an other demon fox but that fox got away with a human, it was like I was controlled by that same human." "So you weren't yourself that day, I am confused though but why am I the one that gets you foul demon inside of me damn it." His paw came out of the cage and grasp my neck, "But if I kill you right now it would," he pause letting me go, "It will kill the both of us... I don't like you at all you little brat." I shook my head.

Lord Desi look right into my eyes,'He knows now about it know, damn demon wolf.' I look at Lord Desi since she was an descendant of Lord Denkian. Lady Tsunade ask Lord Desi, "Why is he looking at you piss off?" Lord Desi sigh, "Because his demon wolf knows what happen to our city sixteen years ago when your village was attack by the nine-tailed fox demon, man in the mask attack our village first... with two demons that attacked the village, Lord Denkian got one of the demons, Pedro's Mother and Father choose their own son for that demon wolf, wasn't one of the jinchuuriki has the other nine-tailed demon fox?" Lady Tsunade sigh, "Yes, but he is best-friends with Pedro, I think he is ready to fight his last to opponents Lord Desi and Lord Blu."

"Pedro your last two opponents, Lord Blu and me." I smiled,'Of course I knew they would be my opponents since they are masters of illusion and summoning'. I put my katanas on the side of the tests' field, I slid my gloves on, grab my hood of darkness, and I put my hood up on my hoodie. Kiru knew I was ready for my last battle for my summoning scroll. Lord Blu and Lord Desi went down the stairs to the tests' field." I saw they were both using demiki eyes since we were demi clan, my eyes were watching both of them. I dash toward the middle. "Begin the final tests," said Lord Kira."


End file.
